


Soon

by homunerd



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: p much just friendship, some realization/advice type stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homunerd/pseuds/homunerd
Summary: "Tia Freye!" Akko shouted. Her broom rested on the ground like always. Akko closed her eyes clenching her teeth. The heat was getting to her. Sweat soaked her robes uncomfortable. The sun was beginning to set. Maybe it would be a good time for a break.





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea where this came from. I guess the need for some Diana + Akko bonding? Kinda?  
> Well what ever it is, I hope you enjoy.  
> This was also written prior to episode 22.   
> -Livi
> 
> PS Only read this through a few times so if there are any issues sorry about them!

The sun was setting over the mountains. The cool air started to settle over Akko's shoulders compared to the prior humidity that made her clothes damp with sweat. Blades of grass tickled her skin as she sat in in the open field. Her broom, long discarded, sat a few feet away. Shiny Rod laid next to her. It was empty. No, it felt empty. Unlike those unique times that magic flowed through, pulsing with life, right now there was nothing…

Empty. 

There wasn't even a glint in the seven orbs. 

This shouldn't make her angry. She's always had trouble with magic, hell she can't even ride a broom! Not being able to control Shiny Rod is just another thing she can’t do. 

But this, this was different. 

Akko's been out here for hours, almost every day since she's been given her responsibility to find all seven words. 

If she could just, if she could just use all the magic that was inside of her. Maybe things will come to her easier, or at least make things easier. 

Maybe Shiny Rod could give her some answers instead of the muddled and diluted explanations given by everyone about words and magics. 

Akko grabbed a few blades of grass as she closed her eyes feeling the soft breeze. 

The more words, the closer she is to meeting Chariot. It also meant closer to the end. 

This responsibility felt out of her control. 

"Akko." A familiar voice came from behind. "What are you doing here?" 

Akko turned around. Diana stood prim and proper as always. Her hands rested behind her back. Blue eyes stared at her like crystals. They reflected almost white in the dying sunlight. 

Ever since Akko had went to get the Cavendish heiress, the blonde has been surprisingly supportive. Not that Akko minded, their small conversations were thoughtful and interesting. Though most of them were in secluded places like the library, some where in class, other times the blonde even said hello in the halls. 

The rumors had started and spread quickly enough. 

"Heh I was just practicing." Akko said rubbing the back of her neck. “What are you doing out here?” 

Diana raised an eyebrow. “Patrolling. The headmistress asked me to find stragglers before dinner.” Her eyes flickered towards Shiny Rod, and then the discarded broom before zeroing back onto Akko. Her blue eyes almost felt like she staring into Akko’s soul. "It's almost suppertime. It would be best for you to clean up and get ready." 

"Yeah. I'll be there in a moment." Akko smiled up at her before turning back to the sunset. With her back to the other girl, she let her smile drop. "I just... this scene seems too beautiful to miss."

“If you must.” 

That was all? Akko turned back to see Diana also looking into the distance. The warm light glowed softly on her skin. 

“Would you mind if I joined you?” 

Akko blinked in surprise. “Ah, sure, if you want to.” She turned back to the scenery before her. The brown haired girl could hear the shifting of cloth before feeling Diana sit down next to her. 

"I can't say I'm not surprised. I never would have expected Akko Kagari to stop and smell the roses." Diana commented, her voice low. There was curiosity and teasing in her voice that would have never been allowed a month ago. If it were any other time Akko might have pointed it out. Maybe even teased her about it. Today was different though. 

"This Akko's changed a bit." A bit. How much has she changed since the beginning of all this. The words left a bitter taste in her mouth. “She no longer can see the end of it all." She tightened her grip on the grass. “She’s put so many people in danger. She wonders when will her luck will run out.” 

"Luck," Diana hummed. "It may just be my few experiences but I highly doubt that luck is involved. Though, where’s the Akko the bounty full of confidence? This doesn’t seem like the one I know." 

Akko bristled. "What do you know? You've been my enemy ever since school started. Teasing me and making me look terrible, in front of the whole school no less! What's made you change your mind now? Am I just a basket case for you?" She immediately covered her mouth quickly looking down into her lap. She let her hand drop. "I'm-I'm sorry about that it just-"

"Akko." Red eyes met blue. "It's alright. You have every right to say that." Akko looked like she was about to protest when Diana shook her head. Her fingers started to fiddled with a long blade of grass.

"I have never seen myself as your enemy, Akko." Diana said softly. "I never had. I should, however, apologize for my prior actions as they may have been taken cold and rude. I also apologize on Hannah and Barbara's actions against you and your friends. In no way that I meant harm even if it may seem as such. I just… I just wanted to see you succeed. I see now what I have done was incorrect, and I apologize." 

Akko opened her mouth, but closed it a second time when the blonde raised up a hand. "But to answer your question, no, you are not a basket case. What you are is an inspiration." Diana moved her hands to her skirt fiddling with the hem of it. "Although I still disagree with many of your... uncouth views I can say with confidence that you are the most passionate witch I have ever met. You believed in me with a full heart and good intentions. I’ve… I’ve never met someone quite like you. There's something, something like a spark that ignites everyone around you, whether they want it or not, for good or for worse. If you must get a second opinion Professor Ursula may be a good source to ask." 

Akko flinched. Those tired red eyes burned into the back of her mind. She betrayed her trust. How could she?

Diana paused regarding her, then said thoughtfully, “If not Professor Ursula then ask your friends. You embody something most of us don't have. I am unfortunately unable to describe it but it is something…” She furrowed her eyebrows. “Hopeful.” 

Akko blinked rapidly. Hope. There was a pressure that began to build behind her eyes and she looked away from Diana to the grass and roots in her hands. After a few moments of inner debating she finally whispered, “Diana-”

All the words she wanted to say were lost as the large bells ring across the school. Supper. 

Akko blinked again. At this point the sun could just barely be seen over the mountains. The inky black sky stretched far over the school as stars appeared as tiny white speckles.

Diana stood up, her eyes searching something in the stars. "This game is not over yet. But I bet the odds will be on your side. I am certain that everything will work out in the end." She brushed her skirt off. "I must go, supper awaits. Please do not spend much more time outside. There seems to be a slight chill coming in from the western front, and I am sure that no one would want you getting a cold. Farewell, I will see you tomorrow." 

The blonde was stopped by a light grip on her wrist. She was turned around quickly before being swept up into a tight hug. Akko buried her face into the other girl’s shoulder as the tears began to fall. 

"Thank you." Akko whispered in her ear. “Thank you.” 

A few moments passed as the other girl relaxed. Hands pulled her closer, tightening their grip around her shaking shoulders. “Any time.” Diana murmured back. “Though, please warn me the next time you wish to hug me. This was quite a surprise.” 

Akko gave a choked laugh through her tears. “S-sorry.” 

“No worries. You have a lot on your mind.” Diana nudged her up and she gave her a small smile. “Gather your stuff. It’s time for us to go to supper.” 

Akko gave a smile of her own. “Yes!” She rushed off. 

The world was a strange place and scary, the brown haired girl though as she leaned down to get her broom. But she couldn’t back down now. She has words to find and people to see. Shiny Rod, now safely in her hands seemed to pulse at her touch. 

She could do this. Together with all her friends. Find the words. Meet Chariot. 

She smiled up to the sky. 

_Soon._


End file.
